


Experiments in Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short smutshot in which John makes Sherlock cum without directly touching his nether regions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments in Touch

They barely make it into the flat, stumbling into the walls as they kiss and grope. “Oh, God, Sherlock,” John moans between frantic kisses. “I’ve been thinking about you all the time. Every night. About fucking you, sucking you until you're begging for-" he’s cut off by Sherlock’s mouth, needy against his own. He ruffles his hands in Sherlock’s wild hair, scratching roughly at his scalp when he feels a palm against his cock. Taking a deep breath, he pulls away, pressing his forehead against Sherlock’s.

“Can we try something new?” John murmurs, tightening the hand in his Sherlock's hair, pulling it the way he knows Sherlock loves.

“New-" he groans as John presses his thigh between his legs. "Like what?”

“I’m going to make you cum…" he licks the spot behind Sherlock's ear sloppily and trails down to whisper into him, "without touching your gorgeous cock." He smiles when Sherlock gasps and shudders at the thought. "And then fuck you, hard and fast, until you scream.” 

Sherlock grabs John closer to him. “Oh, yes. Please."

John grins. "Thought you’d like that,” he says, his voice low. He pulls him in for another kiss, this time using everything he knows about what made Sherlock tick. Tongue teasing his hard palate, he moves his hands to the sides of Sherlock's stomach, trailing fingers with feather-light touches to his chest. His hands open to firm palms when they reach Sherlock's pectorals, and John closes his eyes at the feeling of small nipples hard under them.

“Ooooh don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll make sure you cum good and hard,” he whispers. Sherlock's pulse is beating rapidly under his tongue as he traces a wet line from his Adam’s apple to the dip at in his throat, and lower. He begins unbuttoning Sherlock's dress shirt, slowly, taking time to relish Sherlock's reactions as he licks and sucks at the newly exposed flesh. 

"Oh, John,” Sherlock murmurs encouragingly. Finally, the shirt is on the floor, leaving Sherlock's pale chest completely exposed. His nipples are a lovely dark hue, puckered and pert already, just begging for attention. John trails his fingers over them, leaning over to kiss at one as he teases the other with his hand. His teeth tease and bite before a wet tongue licks over the sting, making Sherlock gasp and grab John's head. 

With his other hand, John begins to scratch along Sherlock's back. The skin under his fingers shudder and he scratches lightly down Sherlock's spine. Reaching the cleft of his arse, John rubs at it with his knuckle, trailing down ever-so-slowly. Sherlock is writhing over him, begging for more. Quickly, John pushes his fingers into Sherlock, not entering him completely, but teasing him with the tips of two fingers. Sherlock becomes completely erratic- arms twitching, hands clutching John’s back, his breathing labored. John leans in close to his ear and whispers, “You’re close, aren't you. Three days without it and you’re practically cumming your pants like a teenager. You little tart.” Sherlock jerks and moans harshly, loving the dirty talk almost as much as the anticipation that John is creating by getting on his knees, licking at the trail of hair just under his navel.

John looks up and takes in the sight in before him- Sherlock is completely debauched, his eyes desperate, hair a mess, chest flushed, cheeks a ridiculous red. The sight goes straight to John’s already stiff cock and he barely bites back a moan. “John, don’t stop, oh please...” Sherlock talk-whispers, his voice hoarse. John decides give in- there'd be plenty more chances to draw this out later. He grabs the back of Sherlock’s knees, kneading them firmly with his fingers and palms as he worms a slick tongue into Sherlock’s navel. Just as he’d hoped, Sherlock makes a choked, guttural groan and tenses. His hands are gripping John’s shoulders rigidly as he shudders through through his first untouched orgasm. As soon as he’s finished, John stands back up, and Sherlock takes his face with two hands for a messy kiss.

“God, John, that was… wow.” He signs. John gasps as he feels a hand palming over his bulge lazily. “Oh, you’re so hard, John, we really ought to do something about this, hadn't we?” Sherlock drawls slowly. He takes John’s hand and pulls him to the bedroom, pushing him down hard onto the bed. John smiles as Sherlock closes the distance between them. Oh, how he was looking forward to the rest of this night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the first fic of any sort i've written. please don't leave me hate, i know i'm a noob but i'm working on improving ^-^  
> that said, please comment, advice would be loved~  
> 


End file.
